keaton_and_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basil Rosemary
Basil Rosemary is the tetragonist of Keaton & Jackson. She's from a tribe of squirrels that were overthrown by intelligent coyotes. She was later taken in by Vinny, who keeps her around to help with his various ideas and schemes. She lives in a hollowed-out tree with Vinny. Physical Appearance As a squirrel Basil is a small squirrel with fluffy pinkish-tan fur, freckles on her cheeks, and especially fluffy bangs and tail. Basil has nubby arms and feet, and her ears are tied up like a ponytail. She's usually wearing a Native vest or an Amazonian sash. Disguised “Rosemary” wears a bandanna on her head, a red plaid dress shirt (unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up), and a black t shirt underneath. As for her giant bushy tail, she applies two googly eyes, a black button and a collar attached to a leash to make it appear to be a service dog. Personality Basil is a fast-talking, streetwise and easily distracted red squirrel, who’s rebellious behavior began the downfall of her already unbalanced hometown. Thanks to the influence of Vinny, Basil enjoys pranks, violence, thievery and all things wild. She’s almost always one step ahead, and is able to read the thoughts those around her with ease. Basil is very hands-on, and is often seen doing construction, or putting weapons together. She's very close to both Keaton and Vinny, even if the two don't often go together. She enjoys wrestling, especially with Keaton (who is often resistant to this). Even if she likes being a nuisance, Basil is still always willing to help anyone, as a result of her base altruistic behavior. However, unlike Jackson, this doesn't spring from a feeling of uselessness. Basil was always there for those she was near. Helping others is what she's been doing since birth, although this comes at a cost to her own health. Background Following the spread of the virus, Basil’s home land was overthrown by intelligent coyotes that keep the squirrels in line by playing themselves as allies to the squirrels. These coyotes advanced to the point of cures, shelter and food, and shared this with the squirrels, in exchange for their hard labor for the coyote's land. Basil lived with her grandmother who had fits of mental decline that sometimes made her forget who her own granddaughter is. Her mother and father were always busy with work, so Basil was left to attend to her mentally deteriorating grandmother, when it was intended to be the other way around. This had paved way for Basil's nurturing nature towards Keaton, when she would meet him years down the road. Basil took more interest in exploring and hiking than in anything that was expected of her from the coyotes, and was often reported missing from the town. Basil also had a preoccupation with weapons and tools, and would often voluntarily enhance all of the tools that were used for squirrel work. To this day Basil carries around either a rake or a pitchfork she'll use as a weapon. Basil’s constant disappearances caused security to tighten, and showed a different, less hospitable side to these coyotes. Basil’s grandmother passed away, and Basil ran off from the town, knowing no squirrel life was really valued there unless they could do something for the coyotes. The scene of her dead grandmother and her torn clothes left behind lead the others’ to believe the two were murdered, and this sparked a strong controversial theory that squirrel lives would be taken. The town was at a bigger divide now. Disputes were made, battles were fought until the town was a full-blown battlefield. However, the coyote side was weakened by lack of work, since they pushed all work onto the squirrels, not to mention all the enhanced tools mentioned before. Their superiority came to a bitter and humiliating end, and what was left of the coyote side had disappeared. Only a few squirrels live there now.. Basil was a wanderer after she fled. And she fed off of berries and wore whatever amount of cloth she could find on her way. But with every passing storm, attack and disease, Basil got weaker the more she pushed herself. After months of this, she was found by a big mysterious feathered being. It was Vinny. He took her to a nest he snatched from another bird, where she believed she was going to be eaten. When really, he let her rest there, so she wouldn’t push herself as intensely. From then on, Vinny would carry the little one wherever, and essentially act as a father figure to Basil. Their combined sense of adventure and penchant for destruction made them a force to be reckoned with. Whenever Vinny was asleep, Basil would take rest by sneaking into the nearby zoological garden, where she would meet Keaton, another feral being under the same effects of the virus. The two talked for hours into the night, and it helped both of them normalize who they are. Keaton envied Basil’s freedom, and Basil envied how easy Keaton’s life seemed to be. Regardless, Basil finally felt contentment, knowing somebody else understood. They were fast friends, and spent time with each other each night. She had plenty of stories about the outside world, a world that Keaton longed to be a part of. A world outside of captivity. Much later, as word spread that Keaton could talk, he had to be busted out of the zoo before the humans could experiment on him. When Basil heard of the danger, she came over to find him. But she couldn’t find him anywhere, and thought the scientists had gotten to him first. Keaton appeared to be gone. After hearing that Basil’s best friend had disappeared, Vinny had searched for this scaly-pinecone-doggy man, using Groucho glasses as a disguise, should he ever need to ask humans. He wanted to put Basil’s worry to rest, as he had a suspicion that this “Keaton” wasn’t the victim of human experimentation. The last person he asked was a rather short gentleman wearing a black hoodie, circular glasses. He also seemed to have a long tail, long snout, claws for hands, and he also had orange skin with red hair (hair so solid, it may as well be scales). If, uh, if it wasn’t clear, he found Keaton in a disguise. Ironic, since Vinny was also in disguise, there. When Keaton and Basil ended up reuniting in that apartment, they were finally free, and no longer had to sneak past anyone to see each other. Nowadays, Basil and Vinny live in/on a tree growing in the park between the apartments, and Basil is Keaton’s guide through the outside world, and it’s flora and fauna. She’s as close to Keaton as Jackson is, maybe even more so. Basil always has a stock of raw coyote meat, and always makes sure no vicious beings are too close to her or her friends. Basil looks small and innocent, but she is stronger than a rhino (Vinny is proud of this). She also has a stash of weapons constructed by whatever material she happens across, especially useful thanks to her skills in swordsmanship. Trivia * Basil was created as a cat in December 2016. * Basil is named after a culinary herb. * Basil was created out of inspiration from wildlife expert Steve Irwin, and Catscratch character Katilda. * Her design was influenced by the Pokémon Pichu. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Evolved Animals